Ohne Dich
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Eine kleine Story zu dem Rammsteinlied Ohne Dich. KaTy. Sie merken endlich was sie einander bedeuten. COMPLETE.
1. Takaos POV

**Beyblade – Ohne dich…**

**Takaos POV**

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen_

_Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen_

_Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land_

_Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand_

_Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

Du standest dort und sahst in den Wald. Dein Blick spiegelte Traurigkeit. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich dich so sah. Doch traute ich mich nicht dich in diesen Moment anzusprechen. Doch als du an diesem Abend verschwandest, bereute ich mein nicht handeln. Überall habe ich dich gesucht, habe die Anderen gefragt ob sie dich gesehen haben.

So suchten wir zusammen nach dir. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, weshalb ich dich nicht angesprochen habe.

Immerhin war dein Verhalten ungewöhnlich. Du warst zwar schon immer still und standest immer am Rande, weit genug weg als das man denken könnte dass du zu uns gehörst. Dein Blick war immer kalt gewesen, doch nun hatte er Traurigkeit ausgestrahlt.

Ich komme an dem Waldrand an. Sehe hinein. Es ist dunkel und ich folge dem Weg den ich dich hab gehen sehen. Denn mein Herz sagt mir, dass du diesen Weg gegangen bist.

Mir ist ganz mulmig zumute, denn es ist schwarz um mich herum. In dieser Finsternis fühle ich mich so leer. Alles ist still. Ich höre nicht ein mal einen einzigen Vogel singen. Bist du wirklich hier? Aber warum? Willst du mich wieder verlassen? Bitte nicht!

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht_

Verlass mich bitte nicht schon wieder. Immer wenn du mich mit den anderen allein gelassen hast.

Wenn du uns verraten hast, fühlte ich mich noch einsamer als sonst. Zwar zeige ich meine innere Einsamkeit niemanden, auch dir nicht, doch sie existiert. Ich spiele den fröhlichen unbeschwerten Jungen, lache und scherze um meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich wollte nie dass sich jemand Sorgen macht.

Vater war immer auf Reisen, Mutter war tot und mein großer Bruder hatte mich ebenfalls alleine gelassen. Ich wollte ihnen keine Last sein, so habe ich mir eine Fassade aufgebaut die meine wirklichen Gefühle überspielten. Ich fühle mich alleine, auch wenn ich Freunde um mich herum habe.

Das erste Mal, als ich mich richtig geborgen gefühlt habe, war nach dem Kampf gegen dich. Ich lag da und als ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich deine Silhouette neben mir sitzen. Ich sah dein Lächeln und in diesen Moment klopfte mein Herz so stark das ich dachte es würde zerspringen. Noch nie habe ich dich so ehrlich und voller Zuneigung lächeln gesehen. Deine Augen haben so wunderbar geleuchtet und für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl dass du das Selbe für mich empfindest wie ich für dich. Mir war dieser atemberaubende Anblick in mitten der Planeten egal.

Das Einzige war mich wirklich verzauberte warst du. Du der du mich schon so oft verzaubert hast.

Ohne dich fühle ich mich noch einsamer als zuvor, doch auch mit dir bin ich alleine. Denn ich weiß dass du nie das für mich empfinden wirst, wie ich für dich. Deshalb blieb dieser eine Augenblick mit deinem Lächeln in meinem inneren Auge gebrannt. Jedes mal wenn du uns verlassen hast, habe ich darauf gewartet dass du wieder zurückkehrst. Habe die Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden gezählt. Und das werde ich immer wieder tun, wenn du gehst.

_Auf den Ästen in den Gräben_

_Ist es nun still und ohne Leben_

_Und das Atmen fällt mir achso schwer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

Der Wald ist noch immer so dunkel, scheint mit jedem Schritt dunkler zu werden. Ich habe das Gefühl die Äste greifen nach mir. Sie sehen aus wie Dämonen die ihre Klauen in mein Herz krallen wollen. Sie scheinen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Ich habe solche Angst, denn es scheint als würde hier nichts leben. Meine Angst droht mich zu überwältigen, sodass mir der Atem weg bleibt. Mir fällt es immer schwerer auch nur normal zu atmen. Wo bist du? Habe ich mich doch geirrt? Hat mein Herz sich geirrt und du bist nicht in diesen Wald gegangen? In diesem Wald wo alles so still ist? Der sogar meine Schritte zu verschlucken scheint?

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht_

_Ohne dich_

Plötzlich scheint er sich etwas zu lichten. Nicht das es wirklich heller wird, aber die Bäume scheinen zur Seite zu weichen. Mein Schritt wird schneller, in der Hoffnung den Wald hinter mir zu lassen. Den dunklen Dämonen zu entwischen. Jedoch halte ich inne, als ich deine Gestalt auf der Lichtung gewahre. Es war nicht das Ende des Waldes, sondern der Weg zu einer Lichtung. Du standest in der Mitte und dein Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet. Der Mond schien auf dich nieder und brachte deinen hellen Schal zum scheinen. Hier wehte ein leichter Wind, sodass dein Haar und dein Schal wehte. Es schien als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Doch mich faszinierte dieser Anblick. Wovor ich mich in dem Wald fürchtete, dass faszinierte mich hier. Ich vergaß die dunklen Gestalten die ich glaubte in den Gipfeln der Bäume gesehen zu haben und bewunderte deine schmale, kräftige Silhouette.

Du bist so wunderschön. Gibst mir mit deiner Anwesenheit Kraft und nimmst sie mir im gleichen Atemzug wieder. Was machst du nur mit mir, dass ich nicht fähig bin dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen? Langsam komme ich dir näher. Werde von dir angezogen wie eine Motte vom Licht. Wo meine Schritte auf den Weg hierher verschluckt schienen, kommt es mir so vor als hallen sie von allen Seiten wieder. Plötzlich drehst du dich zu mir um und unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Bitte…bitte verlass mich nicht wieder.

Ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben.

Auch wenn du mich immer nur nieder gemacht hast.

Ich brauche dich, Kai….


	2. Kais POV

**Kais POV**

_  
Ich werde in die Tannen gehen_

_Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen_

_Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land_

_Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand_

_Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

Nun stehe ich hier. Wie hast du mich nur soweit gebracht? Trotz meiner Vergangenheit mied ich diesen Wald. Man sagte wer ihn betritt, dem wird das Leben ausgesaugt. Es läge ein Fluch auf diesen dunklen Wächtern. Jeder Baum scheint sein Eigenleben zu haben und selbst aus dieser Entfernung kann ich spüren wie sie mir mein Leben aussaugen wollen. Einzig beybladen hat mich am Leben erhalten. Für das nahm ich alles in Kauf, sodass ich diesem Wald nie zu nahe kam. Doch plötzlich ist alles anders.

Mit einem Male ertrage ich es nicht mehr bei dir zu sein. Denn jedes Mal glaube ich den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn du mich anlächelst. Mir ist als würde sich alles drehen und mir wird ungewöhnlich warm. Ich kenne diese Gefühle nicht, habe sie nie am eigenen Leibe gespürt. Deshalb verstehe ich sie auch nicht. Solange habe ich versucht meine Maske des Unnahbaren aufrechtzuerhalten. Doch wenn du auftauchst fällt es mir immer schwerer. Ich bin gern in deiner Nähe und doch ertrag ich es nicht. Wenn du jemand anderen anlächelst spüre ich den Neid in mir aufsteigen. Warum lächelst du mich nicht so an? Oder tust du es doch? Ist mein Blick schon so vernebelt, dass ich es nicht mehr sehe? Ich weiß es nicht und deshalb zieht es mich hierher. Hier ist es genau so wie in meinem Inneren. Es ist dunkel, kalt und still. Doch sehnt es sich nach Wärme.

Am Abend komme ich wieder hierher. Niemand weiß dass ich hier bin. Auch du nicht. Oder hast du es geahnt? Ich glaubte deinen Blick auf mir zu spüren. Oder bin ich bereits so Neidzerfressen das ich es mir nur eingebildet habe? Schon seltsam, denn ich würde niemals zugeben, dass ich auf andere neidisch bin nur weil du sie anlächelst. Mein Weg führt mich in den Wald, der mich dunkel umschlingt.

_  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht_

Ohne dich hat es keinen Sinn. Ich ertrage es nicht dir weh zu tun. Und das tue ich wenn ich auf andere neidisch bin. Dann bist immer du mein Opfer. Denn du bist es der diese Gefühle in mir wachruft. So geht es nicht mit dir und ohne dich auch nicht. Ich will dieses Lächeln für mich allein, doch werde ich es nie bekommen. Deshalb ist es mir lieber mein Leben auszuhauchen, als dich durch meine Grausamkeit zu verletzen. Vergib mir, dass ich dich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute und jede Sekunde die ich bei dir war verletzt habe.

_  
Auf den Ästen in den Gräben_

_Ist es nun still und ohne Leben_

_Und das Atmen fällt mir achso schwer_

_Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

Ich bin dem Weg gefolgt, bis zu einer Lichtung. Immer wieder hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Das Gefühl immer mehr von meiner Kraft zu verlieren. Das die Bäume mit ihren Krallen nach mir griffen. Doch ich bin ohne zu stoppen weitergegangen. Denn ich hatte das Gefühl das es nicht richtig war ihnen mein Leben ohne Gegenwehr zu überlassen.

Immer wieder fragte ich mich auf dem Weg das gleiche. Würde es dir auffallen dass ich weg war? Würdest du nach mir suchen? Oder würdest du dich freuen, wenn ich euch endlich endgültig verlassen habe? Vermutlich letzteres, denn ich tue dir immer nur weh. Mir ist es nie entgangen, wenn in deinen Augen ein leichter Schmerz aufgeflammt war. Auch wenn du ihn gekonnt mit deinem Lachen überspielt hattest. Schon immer habe ich mich gefragt ob diese Seite die du uns zeigst, auch deine wahre Seite ist. Oder ob diese nicht etwas vor uns versteckt.

Auf der Lichtung ist es still und nur der Mond scheint sachte durch die offenen Baumwipfel. Langsam trete ich darauf zu und genieße das sanfte Licht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es an so einem Ort auch einen solchen Ort der Ruhe gibt. Ich höre nichts. Alles ist still. Vögel und andere Tiere habe ich auch auf den Weg hierhin nicht gehört. Nur meine Gedanken. Doch diese sind nun auch verstummt.

_  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_

_Ohne dich_

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_

_Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_

_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_

_Lohnen nicht_

Lange stehe ich einfach nur da und sehe hinauf. Der Mond beruhigt mich ungemein. Nimmt mir sogar für kurze Zeit all meine Sorgen. Auch der Fluch des Waldes scheint hier keine Macht mehr zu haben. Ob es je einer bis hierher geschafft hat? Ob sich je einer getraut hat? Ob du dich trauen würdest? Nein. Nicht wenn du nicht etwas Wichtiges hier verloren hättest. Zwar besitzt du Mut, doch fürchtest du dich vor dieser unergründlichen Dunkelheit. Das habe ich in deinen Augen gesehen, als du diesen Wald zum ersten Mal gesehen hattest.

Ich erinnere mich. Damals, nach unserem Kampf, haben wir zusammen ebenfalls zu den Sternen gesehen. Wir haben schweigend die Planeten beobachtet, die wir aus dieser anderen Dimension haben sehen können. Gerade dort konnte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr so leicht unterdrücken. So ruhte mein Blick die ganze Zeit auf dir, solange du noch deine Augen geschlossen hattest. Und auch danach hing er noch etwas an dir. Ich musste einfach lächeln, denn du sahst aus wie ein Engel.

In diesen Moment, konnte ich nicht ohne dich sein. Ich wollte nicht ohne dich sein. Mit niemand anderen hätte ich diesen Augenblick teilen wollen. Dort sind mir meine Gefühle erst richtig klar geworden. Und ab dort wurde es noch unerträglicher allein mit dir zu sein. Jede Minute, nein, Sekunde aufzupassen nicht über dich herzufallen.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte und noch bevor ich mich umdrehe weiß ich dass du es bist. Tatsächlich stehst du nun vor mir. Siehst mich mit deinen glänzenden Augen flehend an. Was machst du hier, wo du doch solche Angst hattest? Werde ich erfahren, warum ich mich gegen diesen Wald gewehrt habe?

Was ist es, das mich hält?

Warum gab ich mich nicht auf?

Bist du es der mich rief?

Warum bist du mir gefolgt, Takao?


	3. Normale POV

**Normale POV**

Nun standen sie sich gegenüber. Schwiegen weiterhin. Niemand wusste etwas zu sagen. Langsamen Schrittes kam Takao Kai näher. Dieser blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Kein Schritt ihm entgegen, kein Schritt zurückweichend. Noch immer scheint das Mondlicht auf ihn. Das einzige Licht in der umschlingenden Finsternis. Ein Licht wie eine Hoffnung, das nicht eher erlosch bis man das Licht der Hoffnung nicht selbst auspustet.

Der Blauhaarige kam näher, blieb kurz vor dem Blaugrauhaarigen stehen. Nun beschien der Mond auch den Kleineren. Tiefe nachtblaue Augen sahen in unergründliche Rubine. Beide versanken ohne ihr zu tun in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Niemand konnte sich wehren. Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen. Sowohl angenehm, wie auch unangenehm. Doch traute sich keiner sie zu brechen und so den Zauber von den Augen des anderen zu nehmen.

Das nachtblau fing an zu glitzern und verschwamm kurz darauf. Die Tränen die der Blauhaarige all die Zeit hat zurückgehalten, drangen nun umso stärker auf ihn ein. Sie ließen den Rubinäugigen zusammenzucken. Langsam hob er seine Hand, legte sie dann behutsam auf die Wange des Jüngeren. Dieser lehnte sich ohne zu zögern an die warme Hand. Vorsichtig strich Kai einige Tränen mit dem Daumen weg. Die leise Stimme die sich kurz darauf über die Lichtung legt, ließ Takao einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Warum weinst du?", hauchte Kai verwirrt.

„Ich…ich…d..dachte ich würde dich wieder… verlieren…", murmelte der Kleinere, sah mit verweinten Augen zu dem Graublauhaarigen hinauf.

„Warum ist das so schlimm, dass du weinst?", wollte man wissen. Er ertrug es nicht den Jüngeren so verzweifelt zu sehen. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, da er es nicht verstand. War er ihm doch nicht egal? Hatte er sich geirrt? Leise Hoffnung keimte auf.

„Weil ich…es.. nicht ertrage… ohne dich…" Ein leises Schniefen, dann wurden die Augen geschlossen und brachen den Kontakt der Augenpaare. Die Angst hatte sich in seine Brust verankert. Schon immer hatte sie ihn verfolgt. Tränen liefen ohne Halt seine Wangen hinunter. Er konnte Kai nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht wenn er doch wusste, dass Kai ihn dann von sich stoßen würde, wenn er sah welche Gefühle sich hinter seiner Maske aus Freude für Kai versteckten.

Verwundert sah der Große auf den Kleinen hinunter. Seufzte leise enttäuscht auf, als dieser seine Augen schloss. Auch wenn er den traurigen Blick nicht ertrug, wollte er weiterhin in seine Augen sehen. Seine Hand strich sanft über seine Wange, stoppte unter dem Kinn und hob dieses etwas an. Trotzdem blieben die Augen verschlossen. Kai näherte sich dem Kleinen, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Jeder konnte den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Warum?", fragte er erneut.

Man konnte sehen wie sich der Kleinere etwas versteifte. Er zitterte und doch, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte man einen unergründlichen Kampfeswillen und noch etwas, dass Kais Herz höher schlagen ließ.

„Weil… ich dich liebe..." Jetzt war es heraus. Ängstlich zog er seinen Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein und schloss erneut seine Augen. Er hatte es gesagt. Dass, was er Kai niemals sagen wollte, aus der Angst ihn dann auf ewig verloren zu haben. Er hatte sich schon auf alles vorbereitet. Abneigung, Ekel, Hass und Verachtung, doch nicht auf das Folgende.

Sanft spürte er etwas Warmes auf seinen Lippen. Es war weich, doch als er seine Augen verwundert öffnete, glaubte er zuerst nicht was er sah. Kai hatte seine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt. In dem Moment wo er in Takaos Augen hatte lesen können und nach dessen Worten, war seine Selbstbeherrschung hinüber. Schon lange hatte er austesten wollen ob die Lippen des Jüngeren wirklich so sanft waren, wie sie aussahen. Und sie waren es. Langsam und fast widerwillig löste Kai den Kuss und sah Takao an. Dieser hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen, die er nun wieder öffnete. Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an. Beide lächelten glücklich, denn beiden wurde ein Traum erfüllt. „Ich liebe dich auch… Takao…", flüsterte Kai schließlich und zog den kleinen Drachen in seine Arme. Eng umschlungen blieben sie eine Weile stehen, genossen die Nähe des anderen. Endlich hatten sie einander gefunden.

Sie hatten gerettet, was sie beschützen wollten und würden es auch weiterhin tun.


End file.
